A Lost Friend
by KyuuiChan
Summary: This is my first song ficcii, and also my first fanfiction on FFNet. So I will not put a summary on here. x.x; Please R & R!


A Lost Friend ****

Author's Note: Hey! Just here to make a few notes…This is based mostly on Dragonball Z, so if you're not such a DBZ fan then…you shouldn't be readin' this. Also, Dragonball Z (DbZ) is NOT copyrighted to me of course. Only my made-up character, Kyuui, that is originally in the DbZ storyline is copyrighted to me, Erin Sullivan. Goten is copyrighted to DbZ also, BUT, the personality of the character is copyrighted to Geo Roughface. Mike Green created the evil villain in this story, Ermac. This is like…a song fanfiction, so of course there's going to be lyrics. The lyrics I put in here are "Privilege" from Incubus. So…if you don't like rock bands, then that's your problem. Oh, and about the type of fonts…"This" is the story…"**This**" is the lyrics…and "_This_" is what the characters are thinking. So, with all that said, I guess you can read the story! I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to um…comment.

****

A Lost Friend

Evil had struck yet again in East City, and the five wakai Saiya-jins had to fight their way toward survival, and save Chikyuu-Sei. A powerful villain by the name of Ermac had them cornered, grinning his evil smirk, along with his so-called "slave" named Seru, gripping onto one of the children who Ermac wanted to kill last. Goten was the powerfulest one of the entire group, and was never afraid of the enemies that had crossed their path. But now, he was feeling quite useless. He couldn't help his friends 'n' fight the enemy when he had someone grabbing hold of him like a small cage…Why couldn't they just live in peace? 

****

Isn't it strange, that a gift could be an enemy?

Everytime, some enemy wanted to take over the universe, or destroy Chikyuu-Sei like it was nothing to them. Why couldn't they just leave the world alone?! It was annoying having to save the planet while they came. But, it was what they had to do. If they weren't here, Earth would be destroyed, not even existing. 

****

Isn't it weird, that a privilege could feel like a chore?

As Goten struggled 'n' struggled to get out of Seru's grip, Ermac was getting close to his first target, the one that would be killed first…Kyuui. The young one was too nervous…too in panic to even move. She shook slightly as the shadow came closer to her. _What if I mess up? What if I do something wrong? What if…I die?_

****

Maybe it's me but this line isn't going anywhere, 

Maybe if we looked hard enough, we could find a backdoor.

The answer was going to be solved, as the enemy raised its right arm, to slam it forcefully into Kyuui's neck….A loud -snap- was heard and then a gasp, as the poor Saiya-jin fell lifelessly to the ground. Goten's eyes widened surprisingly. _She's…dead?_

****

(Find yourself a backdoor…)

And then, that's when it happened…Black strands of hair suddenly turned to a goldish color, as the child yelled in complete anger 'n' fury. That was his friend, and he wouldn't let anyone get away with doing that to her. His muscles enlarged tremendously, as his power level rose and rose…and then stopped, as his eyes were cerulean blue. The transformation was complete, as the child fled towards Ermac, breaking through Seru's grip....

****

I see you in line, dragging your feet…

You have my, sympathy…

Kyuui surprisingly wasn't dead. She was barely alive, though…and only had a few seconds to live. Her eyes squinted and looked over to Goten and Ermac fighting. Yes, now she knew…he was the one that shall, and would, kill the evil…

****

The day you were born, you were born free.

That is your privilege.

And just then, she had fallen into her eternal sleep…Those eyes rolling backwards into her head, and her life, was slipped away. Goten was then about to punch Ermac in the stomach…until the villain simply dodged the interference, and grinned slyishly as always.

****

Isn't it strange, that the man standing infront of me,

Doesn't have a clue why he's waiting, or what he's waiting for?

Goten growled deeply, in complete frustration. He wanted Ermac an' the rest dead…now. He glared at the evil one and hissed, again, as he tightened his fists. He would risk all his life…just for that one girl.

****

Maybe it's me, but I'm sick of wasting energy.

Maybe if I look in my heart, I could find a backdoor…

Yes…Goten was a child, and someone like him wouldn't know true feelings. He deeply cared for his child-hood friend, and would fight til' the end until the evil was gone. 

****

(Find yourself a backdoor…)

And so, after hours of fighting, the young Saiya-jin became very tired, and exhausted…What if he, himself, died? What if he lost all his energy and couldn't fight for his friends anymore?…Well, he wouldn't let that happen…He would never give up, even if it means dying.

****

I see you in line, dragging your feet…

You have my, sympathy…

And so…in the end, with the rest of the Saiya-jin's power combined, they made it through…They had defeated Ermac, and his "slave". Goten collapsed to the ground, very tired and worn out from the fight.

****

The day you were born, you were born free…

That is your, privilege…


End file.
